diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Landmine
The is one of the three Upgrade choices from the Smasher that can be selected at Level 45. The Landmine was added on the July 31st Update. It cannot upgrade further. Design From the August 7th Update, the Landmine has another hexagon shell overlapped by the first one that spins half as fast. Before the update, it looked identical to the Smasher. Technical The Landmine has no ranged capabilities, as such its only means of damage is to melee other tanks, which makes the tank at first seemingly identical to its predecessor, the Smasher. However, the tank can become invisible when immobile, similar to that of the Stalker and the Manager, with a 13 second fade-out time. Like the Smasher, the Landmine has a greater field of vision than the Tank. When invisible, any damage dealt to the tank will cause it to lose some of its invisibility. This means if an enemy tank is already aware and constantly firing Bullets at the location of an invisible Landmine, it's not a viable strategy to remain stationary, as players will probably be knocked away and become quite visible. It should be reminded that enemy Bullets will interact and most likely dissipate prematurely when making contact with a Landmine, making this another hint an enemy tank has when targeting an invisible Landmine. It has no statistical buffs or debuffs upon upgrading. As a unique feature which is present in all other tanks of the Smasher branch, the Landmine only has four available upgrades: Health Regeneration, Max Health, Body Damage and Movement Speed, each with can be applied a maximum of 10 upgrade points. Strategy *Strong Against: Most unsuspecting tanks (while invisible), Snipers with low Reload or Movement Speed. *Weak Against: Tanks with highly focused fire (like the Triplet), Smasher-branch tanks (particularly Spikes), Destroyer branch tanks, Auto Gunners, crowd control tanks and other tanks with auto cannons that can detect invisible enemies. As the Landmine *The best way to utilize this tank is to stealthily (if possible) enter a crowded or contested area, such as the Pentagon Nest, around a Dominator in Domination, or near the Bases (not too close, as Base Drones can see you) in 2 Teams, 4 Teams, and Domination, and hold still. Take note of the Crashers in the Pentagon Nest, as they can continuously hit players if there’s no other tanks to draw them away. This will keep players visible and sliding around (possibly out of the nest or into other Pentagons). **The Landmine can also be used effectively in Maze. All the player needs to do is wait anywhere in the Maze. Once the Landmine is invisible, all it has to do is wait for another tank to ram into it. As long as the player has maxed out Max Health and Body Damage, they will instantly be able to kill almost any tank. Even other Maxed out Body Damage builds like the Booster will be killed by this tank. However, if the player sees a Spike or a member of the Overseer class and its upgrades, they should evacuate quickly, as a Spike has more Body Damage, and the Overseer branch, especially the Necromancer can kill it quickly, as long as its has all its Drones. *Another strategy for this tank, though risky, is to go to a crowded area (such as the Pentagon Nest) and attack opponents that are distracted. Any tank that is busy fighting another tank can be attacked, but players must be ready to escape if their health is depleted. It is recommended to quickly barge in the area and attack the first tank seen. If the player still has a decent amount of health remaining, then attacking other tanks is a good choice. An alternative in Maze would be to place oneself in a narrow gap between walls, and then bottleneck any Tanks coming through the gap. *Yet another strategy is placing this tank on the gray border and wait for a fleeing tank to arrive. Against the Landmine existed. It looked identical to the Smasher.]] *The goal is becoming aware of the tank first because they have little reason to move at all, if ever, due to their massive Max Health and Body Damage, coupled with invisibility being their only real weapon. *The best thing to do is to spray areas in case a Landmine is invisible around you. The bullets will reveal any Landmines. Octo Tanks and Penta Shots excel at this due to their wide bullet spread, fast Reload speed and great crowd control. *If the player has been tipped off to the presence of a Landmine, they can shoot them to ensure that they don’t leave the player’s sight, which will restart their invisibility timer. Overlords and Necromancers should keep their Drones close to and in front of their tank so that they will become aware of a Landmine when close to one. Once aware, surround the enemy with Drones to kill it, which is especially easy for Necromancers. Managers and Stalkers should stop and become invisible, then wait for the Landmine to become visible again before attacking. *High DPS tanks should keep their cannon facing whichever direction they’re are moving, and watch their bullets in case they suddenly start hitting or moving a faint looking “ghost-tank”. Focus on that place until the enemy is dead or runs away. *Trappers should slow down and allow their Traps to precede them wherever they go, and begin trapping it if they see their Traps rebound off of an invisible object until it is dead. *Body Damage build tanks such as the Booster should flee far away from the area. When fighting other Landmines such tanks need to make sure the Landmine has lower health than the player. *Spikes are also useful for warding off the Landmine, as they generally have more Body Damage than Landmines. *Some tanks have Auto Turrets that can reveal any cloaked Landmines. They will reveal the Landmine’s position. *Remember: You can never be too paranoid when a Landmine appears on the Scoreboard. **The Landmine will be easy to find if it is in the first place, as the arrow pointing to the leader will give the Landmine's location away. History *When it was released, it had the same design as the Smasher but then it was redesigned in the August 7 update to differentiate between the Smasher and the Landmine. *As of August 7th, 2016, its knockback reduction ability is removed. *The update on August 12th, 2016 date also marks a change where getting hit makes you visible, and partially restarts the timer for invisibility, effectively rendering the Landmine toothless. *As of August 12th, 2016, its invisibility has been nerfed to take roughly 13 seconds for total invisibility (as opposed to the 3 seconds it took upon the class’ introduction), in exchange for no longer being visible at all once the timer finishes. Trivia *It, alongside the three other tanks of its Class, are the only tanks that cannot use projectiles to attack, being solely dependent on Body Damage. *It can survive up to 3 Destroyer Bullets or 2 Mega Trapper Traps with Max Health and Body Damage upgrades. *With maxed out Health Regen, Max Health and Body Damage, one Arena Closer bullet will halve its health. *In the past, if the player clicked with their mouse while being or turning invisible, that would slightly reduce invisibility. If the player held the click or turned on the Auto Fire feature, the player would not become invisible at all. Quite some time passed before this was fixed. *Its name is a reference to the real-world weapon the Landmine, which is effectively invisible before getting hit or activated, and does extreme amounts of damage when triggered. *On the mobile version, any tank branching off from the Smasher including itself once upgraded to, the shoot button would disappear. However, if one is to touch the button as if it is there, the minimap showing the direction of the player would still move despite the button being invisible. Category:Invisibility Category:Diep.io